


What a spoiled boy I've been

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Kink!verse [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Episode: s05e06 Rock On!, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: He’s fucked David a few times since they stopped using condoms, but this is the first time he’s been on the receiving end with nothing between him and David’s cock, and it’s a lot in the most incredible way.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kink!verse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768552
Comments: 40
Kudos: 251





	What a spoiled boy I've been

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another kink!verse instalment! Reading the earlier stories is not required (though, as the very biased author I obviously recommend it); they stand alone and are essentially canon-compliant (just with a different first meeting and their relationship being a month longer than canon) so that folks can tap out of any kinks/fetishes/etc that aren't for them as we go.
> 
> Please assume that if you don't see something being negotiated on-screen, they've discussed it off-screen. Also, just a reminder to please not take your kink advice from fanfic. Do your research first, and not from AO3.
> 
> So, my plan for this episode was always for it to be a Very Serious Discussion about condom usage, because post-Ken has been my longstanding headcanon for when they stopped. However, then I [wrote exactly that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655166) for one of my Condomless in the Creek contributions, and there really wouldn't be anything different about that conversation in this universe (which is pretty close to canon), so... here, have short, in medias res comeplay instead I guess 😂 
> 
> Title is from Matt Nathanson.

The one tiny, detached part of Patrick’s brain that isn’t solely focused on the way David’s cock is pressing into his ass is incredibly grateful he let David talk him into buying this headboard. Despite his bed at Ray’s having a similar style, and despite the fact that he and David put the bars to use a fair few times while he lived there, Patrick hadn’t been convinced that a slightly easier time using the cuffs was worth the price difference. That is, until David had wrapped an arm around his waist and poured a litany of filth into his ear about _all_ the different things those bars could be used for, right there in the furniture store, leaving Patrick flustered and half-hard and pulling out his credit card before he quite realised what he was doing.

But oh, god, he’s grateful now — now that both hands are gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles are turning white with the effort; now that he can plant his knees firmly in place and not be shoved up the mattress when David fucks into him hard and fast; now that he can use the leverage of the bars to push back into David when his pace is maddeningly, unbearably, achingly slow.

They don’t have sex like this often. Patrick prefers things a little more face to face, and for all David scoffs and rolls his eyes and mutters about how _making love_ should be a safeword for how nauseatingly off-putting it is, Patrick knows David likes it that way too. But that doesn’t mean that from time to time, Patrick doesn’t feel like getting… well. _Completely railed_ is the first phrase that comes to mind, which might be a sign that he’s been spending too much time with Stevie lately. 

He’s fucked David a few times since they stopped using condoms, but this is the first time he’s been on the receiving end with nothing between him and David’s cock, and it’s a _lot_ in the most incredible way. Every twitch of David’s cock feels like a vibrating plug on full blast with the way it lights him up; each slow drag of the head over his prostate leaves him wild and desperate. One of David’s hands is wrapped around his hip, fingertips digging into the flesh in a way that means Patrick knows he’s going to feel it tomorrow — if it leaves marks, if David sees, he’ll spend all day in the store finding excuses to touch Patrick’s side, physically moving him out of the way with his hands exactly where they are right now, because Patrick might tease David publicly and mercilessly with anniversary gifts and serenades but David teases publicly and _sexually._ David’s other hand is gripping his shoulder, pulling Patrick’s whole body back into him as his movements become faster, more erratic; as his breathing hitches and his hips stutter and the soft gasps he’s been letting loose turn into frantic, needy whines. 

When David comes, he does so with a loud moan that trails off into panting as he slumps over, his chest pressed to Patrick’s back and pushing Patrick down off his knees and onto the mattress, his grip on Patrick’s hip and shoulder relaxing and turning soothing instead. Patrick unwraps his hands from the headboard and shakes out the stiffness in his knuckles; he can feel David trembling as he recovers, his breathing slowly settling back into a steady rhythm as he trails languid kisses down the back of Patrick’s neck. Patrick loves this cuddly, post-orgasm part of sex, even if he hasn’t actually come yet, even if right now he’s so hard he wants to scream, even if he’s genuinely considering rutting down into the mattress and chasing his orgasm that way. And David must sense his desperation, because before Patrick can move or speak David is pulling his softening cock slowly out of him, his hands impossibly gentle as he rolls Patrick onto his back.

“David.” Patrick hadn’t thought he’d been making much noise while David fucked him, but his voice comes out hoarse and cracked and— goddammit, he might owe Mrs Baker next door another apology gift basket, but that’s a future problem. “David, _please.”_

“Shh, I know.” David shuffles down the bed and Patrick lets his legs fall open, leaving space for David to settle in between them. He scoops one hand under Patrick’s knee and lifts it up over his shoulder, but just as Patrick is preparing for David’s lips to wrap around his cock, David freezes before muttering a low, slightly desperate-sounding _“Fuck.”_

“What?” He pushes his way up onto his elbows to see David’s face flushed, his eyes locked somewhere under Patrick’s balls. He’s been so focused on his neglected erection that he hasn’t really been conscious of his ass, but before Patrick can ask again, he feels a little bit of David’s come seep out; wincing, he tries to clench, but then David’s thumb is shakily tracing his slick hole and realisation slams into him.

When they’d done this the other way around, David had come either with Patrick or before him, so he’d gone to the bathroom to clean up basically the second they were done. But now… now Patrick has an ass full of David’s come, and they’re _still going._

“David.” David glances up at him, thumb pressing just slightly inside him, _pushing his own come back into Patrick_ and holy fuck, Patrick doesn’t even know exactly what he wants but he _wants it._ “David, you can— I want it, you can—” 

And apparently all David’s been waiting for is permission, because he pushes both of Patrick’s knees up towards his chest to expose his hole and then dives in greedily; Patrick grabs his legs so that David can let go in favour of spreading his cheeks apart, licking and sucking his own come out of Patrick like he’s been starving for it. It’s objectively disgusting, and so hot Patrick thinks he’s going to fall apart; his cock is throbbing, untouched and lying hot on his stomach while David laps at his rim, dragging his tongue flat across his perineum and along the back of his balls as though he can’t bear to let a single drop go to waste. Then he’s licking up the length of Patrick’s dick, and Patrick can’t work out why it feels different for a second before he realises, _holy fuck there’s still come on David’s tongue,_ but before his brain can really deal with the mind-blowing hotness of that David is finally, _finally_ sucking his dick and every cell in Patrick’s body is laser-focused on holding off coming for as long as possible so he can enjoy this. He lets his legs fall back to the bed, his hands finding their way into David’s hair and tugging just a little, just enough to make David groan around his cock, and the vibrations are what finally shoves Patrick over the edge of his orgasm. 

The moment his body remembers how to move he sits up, using his grip on David’s head as leverage, and if David is surprised it’s only until Patrick tugs him forwards into a desperate, messy, _sloppy_ kiss.

It shouldn’t be this hot. He just came; post-orgasm clarity should be settling in about now, and the realities of cleanup should be at the forefront of his mind. Instead, he’s licking come out of David’s mouth, and he doesn’t know if it’s his or David’s or a mixture of the two and _why the fuck is that so hot?_ But it is, and it is even when the kiss mellows out into something softer and sweet, and it is when they finally break apart, and it is when David presses his face into Patrick’s shoulder and huffs out an embarrassed sort of laugh. It can be weird, and maybe a little gross, and also hot, and as long as they’re both into it, that’s all Patrick cares about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
